


(Im)perfect

by TeaLeaves_1912



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Captain America Steve Rogers, Cousins, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Father son relationship, First Kiss, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, LGBTQ, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, Will is tall, gay relationship, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeaves_1912/pseuds/TeaLeaves_1912
Summary: It’s not perfect, but it is.What happens when Steve Rogers meets Nico di Angelo?  When a friendship forms and Steve needs to buy a new apartment?  (Not canon compliant)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Nico di Angelo & Steve Rogers, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 28
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

I was taking a run through Brooklyn, enjoying the slight breeze and the nature around the path, when I saw a small child in an old World War 2 aviators jacket with a sword in hand and getting ready to fight a huge beast. The “beast,” had three heads and was a brown color that reminded me of bog water. I was Captain America, Leader of the Avengers and War hero, so I needed to handle this. 

“Hey kid! Run!” I yelled but instead of running like I hoped the kid would, the kid yelled back with fear and confusion in his voice.

“No! Get out of here!” 

The kid had an accent that I couldn't place, but that didn't matter, people were staring and coming over to see what was going on. I knew that I couldn't fight this… thing without my shield, and there was no time to call for backup, by the time they got here, it would be too late. Instead I tried to make sure that everyone was out of harms way. As I got the crowd to a safe distance and was getting ready to get the kid out, but the “beast” was on the ground, dark green blood seeping through a wound in its chest. 

I watched in awe and fear as the “beast's” body sunk into the shadows around it. The kid sighed and looked at his blood covered sword in annoyance. I wondered why this kid, who couldn't have been no more than 13 years old, had a sword. What kind of parents let their child walk around with sword and fight monsters? The kid stuck his sword back in his belt and was about to walk away but I ran forward and stopped him. 

“Hey! Are you okay?” I yelled but the kid huffed in annoyance. 

“Im fine!” He yelled back, his back still facing me.

“Look kid, I don't know what that was or why you were fighting it, but it's kinda my job to make sure people are safe, so if you could please look at me?” I called out, trying to make my voice as soft as possible but still kept the “Captain America” facade. People were staring and the kid turned around and he looked livid his eyes staring into mine and my body went cold. 

“I said I'm fine!” His face was covered in blood and his arm was gashed, he most certainly wasn't fine, but he took off in the opposite direction before I could say anything else I chased after him but as soon as he hit the grass he disappeared. 

Now, I thought about taking this to Fury but he would have sent a search for a kid that he didn't have any information for besides the accent and hair color. So I didn't take this to Fury, I didn't even tell the Avengers. 

It had been two weeks later that I heard a knock on my apartment door. I lived in a small, one bedroom, one bathroom apartment in brooklyn. It was close to the old brick building that Bucky and I shared an apartment in back before the war, they got our living situation all wrong. 

When I opened the door I was surprised to see a Five foot Three boy with dark brown eyes and black hair. It took me a moment to realize that it was the kid from the “Beast incident.” 

The kid stuck out his hand before introducing himself, “Hi, Im Nico di Angelo, we sorta met two weeks ago.”

I was very confused,  _ Nico, _ was the kid that was killing the “beast.” 

“Uhh, yes?” I responded and Nico let out a huff. 

“My… Friend, told me to apologize. He says I shouldn't have brushed you off.” Nico said as though it pained him. 

I didn’t say anything and Nico rolled his eyes before starting to leave, but I couldn’t let a young man leave like this, if he did have parents they weren’t really good, letting their child run around with a sword. So I called out to him, “Wait! Would you like to come in? Breakfast is on the stove.” 

Nico looked hesitant but his stomach growled . I smiled at him before opening up the front door completely to let the kid inside. 

“So Nico, how old are you?” I asked, he didn’t look that old, maybe around 11 or 12.

“12, I turn 13 in January.” Nico replied as I set down a plate in front of him. 

“Why were you out fighting that… thing?” I asked, curious on what the hell that was.

“What is this? 21 questions? And, that was a baby Hydra. It was pretty easy to kill since it was so small.” Nico replied nonchalantly as he took a bite of scrambled eggs. 

‘Hydra?’ I thought to myself and Nico must have seen my confused face because he said, “Greek mythology.” 

That just confused me even more so instead of saying anything, I just nodded and sent Nico an awkward smile. 

“You’re Captain America right?” Nico asked, not looking up from his plate. Nico looked like he was remembering a distant memory.

I chuckled to myself, “yeah, don’t really hide it I guess.”

“My S- My dad? My dad was a huge fan of yours.” Nico said.

“Yeah, I guess being an Avenger makes people like you-” I tried to say before Nico interrupted me.

“No, I mean, s- HE was a huge fan of yours during the… war.” 

“You sound unsure of yourself Nico.”

Nico didn't reply. 

“Listen hear Nico, I know when someone is hiding something, so are you gonna tell me who you are?” I said, putting on my good cop face. 

Nicos eyes scanned the room before his hand gripped his sword.

“Hey, theres no need for that, just tell me, whatever it is, your secret is safe with me.”

Nico sighed before looking me in the eyes, “Are you familiar with Greek Mythology?” 

“Barley, I know of the gods.” I said, remembering that one history lesson I had in school.

“Yeah, well, they are real, they still come down and mess with women AND men and have children.” He said. I was wondering what this child's beliefs had to do with any of his secrets. 

“I am a product of one of those affairs.” Now that got me, I was confused, I went along with what he was saying though, I needed to know more about him.

“My dad is the god of the underworld, Hades.” Nico said before looking at me with a glare that made my blood go cold, and as he said the name the room seemed to get darker. 

“Nico, give me a reason to believe you.” I knew that the Norse gods were real so I didn't have a reason to NOT believe in the greek gods, but I also didn't have a reason TO belive in them. Nico got up before stepping into a shadow and walking out of a completely different shadow. I froze, how did he do that? He stumbled his was back to the chair and plopped down, leaning back into it. 

“That takes a lot out of me,” He said as he closed his eyes. “That was Shadow Travel, children of Hades can do it.” I stared at him, hoping my eyes were speaking for me saying ‘I need more.’

“Okay, World War Three, it was a huge battle between Demi-gods. Children of Poseidon and Zeus on one side, children of Hades on the other. Hitler? Hes my half brother. But uhh, don't worry, i'm not a mini Hitler.” Nico said.

“I need more than that Nico.” I said with a smile. 

“Do you ever see something that cant really be explained? Or something that people have multiple beliefs on? That is probably because of the mist. Did you wonder why the Hydra incident was not all over the news? That's because the mist changed everyone's views. You can probably see through it because of the experience you have with the Norse gods.” That’s when I decided to believe him, I was going to say something but he kept on talking. 

“After the war the gods made a… peace treaty of sorts. None of the big three could have any more children, but then Zeus and Posiden went and messed up and-” I cut him off.

“What about Hades? I mean, you exist,” 

Nico looked down before saying, “No I don't.”

“Nico, what do you mean?”

“According to the world I died in the 40s along with my mother and my sister.” He said before looking at me. 

“How?” I asked, I am the only person I know who had the serum, and this kid, he didn’t look like he had it. 

“My dad put my sister and I in a time stopping hotel. We didn’t age until we got taken out and went to a military school in Maine. My sister was obsessed with you.” Nico said with a shaky voice every time he mentioned his sister. 

“Well, the future really is something huh?” I said while taking a sip of orange juice and looking Nico in the eyes. 

“Yeah, it sure is.” Nico’s tone was breathy as he looked out the window. 

“You know, before the serum, I had my friend, Bucky. I think he is the only thing I really wish came with me. You’re lucky you had something familiar with you” I told him. 

“Yeah, I guess, didn’t have her for long though. She joined a group of hunters, became immortal, she couldn’t ever take care of me again when she took the deal. Then she died not long after.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s okay, I- I’ve gotten over it.” Nico said with a small smile. 

“Nico, where do you stay? Do you stay with your father?” I asked, remembering that his immediate family was dead.

“No, I stay at a camp, all the children of the Greek gods stay there. There’s a Roman camp also. My friend who made me come here, he’s the son of Jupiter, or Zeus.” Nico said.

“Mmh.” I gave a hum of understanding. 

“Where did you live? In the 30s I mean.” Nico asked.

“Brooklyn, my Mama and I lived in an apartment not too far from here. Bucky and I actually lived in those after we moved out.” I said while pointing out the window at the old brick building. 

“I was born in Italy, I don’t remember when we moved.” Nico said.

I nodded and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Nico got up and walked over to a shadow, “Well, I better get back, it was nice talking to you?” 

“Nico, if you ever need a place to stay, im open, the couch is a pull out.” I said, he gave me a nod before falling into the shadow behind him.

I sighed to myself and was confused when I looked at his plate and saw that he had written “Sorry” with the hot sauce. 

The next day he came back, it was late at night, around 11:00 PM and he stumbled onto the couch, waved at me and passed out. I was frozen in my spot, he looked sick and pale. I walked over to him and slowly pulled his legs up onto the couch, pulling off his shoes as I did so. He was cold to the touch. I threw a blanket from the linen closet over him before going to bed myself. 

In the morning he was still passed out. It was cold outside so I started a fire because the heater broke and it was nice to be warm. I made breakfast and by the time I finished he was still asleep. At first I was scared he was dead, but he still had a pulse. So I waited, and I waited. He finally woke up at 4:00 PM, I had already thrown his breakfast that I had made for him this morning out and restarted the fire multiple times. 

“Hey, are you hungry?” I asked him. 

“No, I don’t really eat.” He said. 

“Okay, well, are you gonna tell me what happened?” I asked, sitting on the coffee table with my hands folded in front of me and my elbows resting on my knees.

He shrugged and said, “I don't know.” His voice cracked. 

“I- I got mad, they were telling me lies, so I left, and I know I shouldn't have but I needed to and im only supposed to travel a couple feet at a time and then I passed out!” 

He had a few tears rolling down his face, I sat down next to him and rubbed his back, 

“Hey, you're okay, shhh.” Then he did something unexpected and leaned into my side. 

“No! I'm not! Jason lies to me and says that nobody cares but they do! Why would anyone want a child of the litteral lord of the dead around them!” I slowly leaned and brought him with me so that my back was against the arm rest and he was laying on me. 

“Why would Jason lie to you?” I asked him.

“To make me stay at camp.” 

“Who is Jason?”

“My friend, he's kind of my cousin actually, hes the one who made me apologize.” 

“He sounds like he cares about you.” 

“I dont know.” 

We stopped talking and the silence was filled with Nicos hiccups as he slowly fell back asleep. 

It was strange to have a 12 year old fall asleep on me, but it was nice, I could have had this if I hadn't been frozen. I could have had kids and comforted myself like this. 

I didn't fall asleep with him, the super soldier serum prevented that. So I scooted down and let him sleep. 

Him sleeping at the apartment became a daily occurance. He was here for breakfast and dinner and sometimes he came back around for lunch. I had money from being Captain America and a member of the Avengers and somewhere in my head I had the idea to get a bigger apartment. But for now this was fine. We seemed to work out a routine. He was still a weird kid, burning his food before he ate it and “Shadow Traveling” around the apartment when he could, but I cooked him food and he slept on my couch and he gave me company. It worked out just fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is placed in a weird time, I’m so sorry but I wanted to focus on something else, the events will be recognized at some point though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s so spread out, I post it on wattpad first and so I have to spread it out extra far. Best chapter will not be the same!

Third person POV

Steve coughed and pointed his thumb towards the elevator of the Avengers tower, “guys, I have to go…,” he said with a certain son of Hades on his mind. He didn’t wait for an answer before he fast walked out of the room. 

The remaining people in the room went silent and shared glaces with each other. Wanda had already left to try and teach Vision how to cook but that was expected, Steve rushing out however, was not. They all were waiting for the first person to speak about what just happened. 

“Is it just me or is our capsicle acting weird?” Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron man was the first to speak. 

“Yeah… it’s not just you” The red headed Russian assassin replied with a curious expression on her face. And then the tension in the room disappeared. 

“I didn’t even know he had any friends besides us!” Tony said with a laugh, causing Natasha to shake her head and Clint to smile.

“Well... what do you guys say we stalk our favorite captain?” Clint said with a wink, scanning the room.

“No, I’m gonna have to stay out of this, I have lab work to do.” Bruce said as he walked out of the room. 

“My friends, I wish I could join but I have some.. asgardian business to attend to.” Thor said with his booming voice but shared a glance with Bruce that went unnoticed by the rest of the team. 

“So, are you guys in?” Clint said, gesturing between the three of them. 

“Oh yeah.” Tony said with a grin, and Natasha nodded. 

“Well, are we gonna stalk our favorite Captain or what?” Tony said with his arms extended, already walking towards the elevator. 

  
  


The three of them followed Steve from far away all the way to his apartment. They knew that Steve had moved not too long ago but they never knew where he moved or why. They tried to get a peak in through the window but the blinds were closed. 

“What did you want for Dinner?” Steve asked.

Nico gave him a ‘really you don't know?’ look before saying “McDonalds.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed to himself before getting up, “You know what, okay, let's go, get on your shoes.” 

Nicos eyes lit up and he scrambled to his room to put on his jacket and shoes. Since Nico started to stay there most of the time, Steve decided that he needed a room for himself, so two months ago they officially moved to a bigger apartment that was still close to where Steve used to live. 

They still had to get Nico more bedroom furniture but slowly it was all coming together. 

Nico ran down the hallway and out the door with Steve following him with a smile. 

As they started to walk down the sidewalk, Steve was the only one who noticed his three team members stalking them. 

“Why can't I just-” Nico tried to argue before getting cut off by Steve. 

“No absolutely not, number 1, your boyfriend? He said no and number 2, it makes me sick.” Steve said. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my doctor,” Nico grumbled with his arm crossed. 

Steve laughed allowed, he DID know that the “stupid, blonde sunshine son of apollo,” wasn’t Nico’s boyfriend he just liked to tease Nico about it because it was obvious that he had a crush. 

“Hey! He’s not! He’s just a friend.” Nico argued.

“Oh? But I thought he was just your doctor?” Steve said. 

Nico blushed and punched Steve in the arm. 

“Oh-oh-oh, I’m so hurt!” Steve threw his head back laughing which also got Nico laughing, they were having a fun time but their “stalkers,” were just confused. 

Nico grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him in the direction of the nearest McDonalds before they could take a wrong turn. 

  
  


Natasha, Clint, and Tony decided to walk on the other side of the street after the duo had turned the corner. They were no longer worried about listening in to the conversation, they needed to discuss things. 

  
  


“Who the hell is that kid? He punched him and cap laughed! Like full, head thrown back, laugh!” Tony said in an exasperated tone. 

“I know! The kid is also ITALIAN!” Clint laughed out. 

“He’s Italian? How do you know?” Tony said with a playful glare. 

“Dude, he’s got an accent!” Clint replied and Tony scoffed. 

“What do you think Nat?” Tony said, walking backwards to look at the Russian. 

“I think that they are going to McDonalds.” She said, pointing to the duo. The boys stared in confusion. 

“What the hell, capsicle is a health nut! He would never go to McDonalds!” Tony said. 

Something clicked in Clint's head when Tony said that and he replied, “I don’t know… I don’t like Jack in the Box but my kids always want to go so… I just kinda cooperate.”

“Clint, you aren't saying what I think you're saying are you?” Tony said, face straight but glancing at Clint with his eyes. 

“I don’t know, unless our cap is secretly dating a child then it’s the best thing I can come up with, and kids like McDonalds.” Clint replied with a shrug. 

“He’s right, I don’t know how it’s possible, but it’s a reasonable answer. He always leaves earlier than the rest of us, and I know it isn’t to train.” Natasha said, eyes on Steve and Nico. 

“Should we walk in, order a coffee then sit behind the ketchup stands?” Tony asked, looking straight ahead. 

“Screw that, I want an ice cream.” Clint said before running towards the doors. Tony ran after him, laughing and beckoning Natahsa to come with. 

Natasha crossed her arms and shook her head, sighing to herself before following the boys. 

  
  


“I will have salad,” Steve tried to order before Nico interrupted.

“He will have a double quarter pounder with everything but onion on it and fries, I will have a chicken nugget happy meal.” Nico said while glaring at Steve. 

“Ni-” Steve tried. 

“You're at McDonalds.” Nico said as he intensified his glare.

“Okay, yes, what the kid said.” Steve said with a grin while shaking his head. 

“Okay, and what will you have to drink?” The cashier said. 

“A medium Coke and a medium lemonade.” Steve said. 

“Okay, and is that for inside?” She said. 

“Yes,” Nico cut in.

“Okay, your total will be $11.98.” She said as she handed Steve the receipt. They nodded at her before heading to an empty table. 

  
  


Steve noticed the trio walk over to a table in the corner with ice cream cones and coffees. “Nico, I meant to say this but I didn't want them hearing… we were followed.” Steve said, leaning over the table to whisper at Nico. 

Panic filled Nicos eyes as he scanned the room, gripping his sword and getting ready to jump out and fight. “Hey, it's okay, they most likely won't hurt us, it's some of my team.” Steve said, trying to reassure Nico. “They are at your 11 o’clock.” Nico locked eyes with Clint and the latter was then smacked by Natasha. 

“The idiot, the red head, and the person with the goatee?” Nico questioned, focusing his gaze back on Steve. 

“Yeah, just… pretend you don't see them, it's Clint, Natasha, and Tony.” Steve said. 

“That’s Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Iron man?” Nico asked.

“Yeah! Have you been keeping up in the world?” Steve asked with a small grin on his face. Nico blushed before looking down. 

“Yeah, i've been catching up on everything i've missed… W- Will said it would be good for me…” Nico said. 

“Oh? Does  _ Will _ happen to be your ‘doctor’?” Steve asked.

Nico glared but Steve couldn't take it seriously because of how red the boy was. Steve laughed at his face, causing Nico to throw a fry at him. 

“So, I never got the story, what got you into McDonalds? I don't remember them being around in the 40s?” Steve asked quietly. 

“I- I tried to summon ghosts and skeletons.” Nico said, and Steve gave him a deadpan stare. 

“Really? The only reason I know about this place is because Tony dragged me here when we first formed the Avengers.” Steve said. Nico grinned at that while sipping his Coke. 

  
  
  


“Okay, what the hell, that kid made EYE CONTACT with us.” Tony said. 

“Yeah, that means that at least one of them knew we were following them.” Clint said. 

“Well yeah, no shit.” Tony replied.

“The kid, Steve trusts him, his guard is down almost completely, same with the kid.” Natasha said as they heard Steve laugh again. 

“Wait, they're leaving!” Clint said as Nico and Steve walked out, Steve making direct eye contact with them. 

“Come on!” Tony said before getting up, throwing out his trash, and walking towards the door. Clint and Natasha hurried up and followed him. 

  
  


“Did you like your food?” Steve asked and Nico gave him a look. “Okayy, i'm going to guess that's a yes?” Steve guessed and Nico nodded and yawned. “Wow, are you tired? When's the last time you slept?”

“Two days ago… Will has been making me sleep.” Nico said. 

Nico goes back and forth between the apartment and his camp often, he came back that morning. 

“Well, I think i'm starting to like Will more and more.” Steve said with a smile and Nico yawned again. They were about 5 minutes from the apartment and Nico was practically sleepwalking . “Here,” Steve said before leaning down infront of Nico, beckoning him to get on his back. Nico was tired so he cooperated.

  
  


“Okay, what the hell was that.” Tony asked as he saw Steve give Nico a piggy back ride. 

“I have no explanation,” Clint replied. 

“They are closer than I expected.” Natasha

said while glaring. She doesn't like not knowing things. 

“What I said earlier is starting to make more sense.” Clint said. 

Natasha nodded. 

From that point on they walked in silence, and even followed him into the complex to see what number he was. 

“Are you guys going to come in or what?” Steve asked, standing in his doorway looking straight at the trio. 

They awkwardly stood there before Steve moved to the side and opened up his door more. They all made their way inside. 

  
  


“Hey Nico, we’re here, wake up.” Steve said softly to the boy on his back. He groaned before dropping his legs and landing on the floor. He rubbed his eyes before looking up and noticing the other people in the room. He stood up straight and gripped his sword, glaring at them. 

“Hey, calm down, it's okay.” Steve reassured him.

“Who are you?” Natasha asked. 

Nico looked at Steve and Steve sent him a nod. Nico figured that they could somewhat see through the mist because of their godly team member, so he extended his hand. 

“Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.”

“What.” Tony said, all three of them staring blankly at Nico

“Well, I’m going to sleep, night Steve.” Nico said as he yawned and trudged down the hall. 

“Steve, what the hell?” 

“Okay, so I guess I have some explaining to do.” Steve said.

“Yeah no shit, who is that, are you… are you dating a child?” Tony asked, his face full of faux horror. 

Steve’s eyes got super wide in real horror, “NO! Oh no, not at all, it’s not like that… Nico is my kid? Kind of? He stays here when he wants to and I buy him clothes and feed him.” 

“Is that why you moved?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, I thought that a teenager needed his own room instead of a couch,” Steve replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So you're a dad.” Clint stated.

“What? No, no, I’m not a dad, I just take care of him!” Steve said. 

“Dude, you sound like Tony whenever Harley comes to the tower.” Clint deadpanned. 

“Hey!” Tony said, lightly smacking Clint.

Natasha has been silent the entire time, so Steve looked at her and said, “are you going to ask me questions also?”

“What did he mean by son of Hades?” Natasha asked, staring into Steve’s eyes, subtly challenging him. 

“I think that he should explain this again later but, Thor, he’s a god right, well according to Nico the other gods also exist, like Greek and Roman gods.” Steve explained. 

“How old is he?” Clint asked.

“He’s 13 almost 14.” Steve replied. 

“Damn Steve, you became a dad to a full teenager.” He said, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

“Hey, I did not!” Steve tried to say.

“Well, can we come back tomorrow?” Clint asked, already heading out the door.

“Yeah… I guess.” 

“Awesome.” Tony said as he followed Clint, Natasha walked out slowly, giving Steve a nod on the way out.” 

Steve sighed to himself and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. He knew they would find out eventually but he didn’t think it would be this soon. Steve decided to head to bed, he needed to wake up earlier tomorrow to make extra food. 

  
  


Steve was making pancakes when he heard the knock on his door. “Come in!” He yelled, and three adults walked through the door, Clint and Tony pushing each other around. Steve smiled at the sight.

“Hey guys, breakfast will be done soon.” 

“Wow Cap, that smells nice!” Tony said. 

“Yeah, didn't know you could cook.” Clint said laughing.

Steve ignored both of them, “Hello Nat.” He said with a smile. 

She smiled back, “Hi Steve.” 

“You guys are loud.” Nico said, walking out of a shadow glaring at everyone in the room. 

“Hey! Don't do that Nico.” Steve said, irritated. 

Nico rolled his eyes at him and shrugged before waking over and sitting on the couch. Natasha, Clint, and Tony were all staring at him as he turned on the T.V. and surfed through the channels. 

“Nico, you can at least say hi.” Steve said, his arm crossed as he looked at the son of Hades. 

Nico looked over, “Hi.” He deadpanned. 

Steve sighed before turning back to the stove to finish cooking.

Natasha was on high alert, this kid had just appeared out of nowhere, he could be dangerous. She glared at him as he chose a channel and relaxed into the couch. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to ask me questions I don't want to answer?” Nico said, throwing his head back against the couch. 

“Oo, I've got a question kid, who the hell are you?” Tony said. 

“I thought I told you this last night? I’m Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.” Nico replied, rolling his eyes. 

“I think he means, what  _ are _ you.” Natahsa said, her voice ice cold. 

Nico sighed and sat up before walking over to the table and taking his seat. “Your teammate Thor, he is a norse god right? Well, the other gods exist, like the greek and roman gods. I am a demi-god, my father is Hades. Any more questions?” Nico said.

“Nico, don't be rude.” Steve said as he set the table and loaded the plates with food.

“I'm not-” Nico tried to argue.

“Go get extra chairs.” Steve said to get Nico to stop talking. Nico got the chairs without arguing. 

“I'm sorry about him, we're working on his people skills.” Steve said to his teammates. 

“Wow Steve, you went full dad mode.” Tony said with a smile. Steve paused what he was doing and looked at Tony, slightly glaring. 

Nico was glaring when he set up all of the chairs around the extra space of the table and sat back in his own. 

Everyone started to eat when Nico leaned over to Steve, “I can't eat yet.” He whispered. 

“Oh shoot, im sorry, give me a moment.” Steve said as he got up and walked over to the small fireplace. It took a bit to light it and everyone but Nico was staring at Steve like he was crazy. “Okay, it's all good now!” Steve said as he walked back over to the table. Nico nodded and gave a quick thank you before taking his plate over to the fireplace and burning the best portion of his food, praying to his father. 

“What the hell.” Clint said when Nico got back to the table. 

Nico shrugged and Steve gave him a look when Nico didn't say anything else. “Fine, I have to burn food for the gods, or in my case, my father.” Nico said while rolling his eyes at Steve. 

“You said your father's name was Hades?” Natasha said while glaring at Nico. 

Nico glared right back, “Yes, Hades, god of the dead and lord of the underworld.” 

“How do I know you're not going to try and take over the world, murder a ton of people, or become a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers?” Natasha said, glaring harder at Nico. 

“Natasha d-” Steve tried to say but Nico cut him off. 

“No Steve, it's fine. Listen here  _ Black Widow  _ if I were to cause problems in the real world, I would be putting my entire camp in danger, my cousins and my sister, everyone, now why. Would. I. Want. To. Do. That?” Nico said, he was now standing up and leaning over the table to glare at Natasha, the room had gotten colder and darker. 

“Nico, sit back down.” Steve said, gripping Nicos shoulder. Nico's face softened and the room returned to normal and he sat back down. 

From that point on they all ate in awkward silence until they were all finished. 

“Well Steve, the food was very good, I think our questions are cleared, bring him to the tower sometime?” Tony said with a smile. 

“Yeah I will, and uh, can you not say anything about the gods to anyone? Not even Thor.” Steve said. 

“I won't, don't worry.” Tony assured Steve. 

Clint and Tony walked out the door but Natasha stayed back. 

“Hey, Steve, he seems like an okay kid, I'm going to come over more often I hope you know.” She said with a smirk as she followed the boys out the door. 

Steve smiled to himself and sat down on the couch with Nico. 

“When do you have to go back?” He asked. 

“Not until tomorrow, I have to take the  _ bus. _ ” Nico said the last word with disgust and Steve laughed.

“They liked you ya know.” Steve said when they had both fallen into a comfortable silence. 

Nico didn't respond.   
  


“Natasha wants to come over more, I think she wants to get to know you.” Steve said while looking at Nico and he saw a small smile on his face and his eyes were watery. Steve didn't say anything else and continued to watch T.V. but this time with a small smile on his face. 

  
  


  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yalls, I want you guys to know that this takes place in a time/au that I pretty much created for the sake of the story, everything happens the same way but most of it isn't addressed. We get more of a 2012 vibe with the avengers though because I love that theme.

Yalls, I want you guys to know that this takes place in a time/au that I pretty much created for the sake of the story, everything happens the same way but most of it isn't addressed. We get more of a 2012 vibe with the avengers though because I love that theme.

Nico looked in the mirror one last time before rolling his eyes and walking to the living room where Steve Rogers was. 

“Hey Nico, you ready?” Steve asked Nico as the latter walked into the room, dressed in skinny jeans and a Ramones T-Shirt. 

“Nope,” he said quietly. 

Steve senses that something was wrong with the boy and turns to face him, ‘Hey what's wrong? He asked.

“I'm just nervous I guess, I don't have that great of experience with gods,” Nico said with a shrug while putting on and tying his shoes. 

“Thor is loud but he's a good guy, he won't hurt you.” Steve said with a smile.

Nico scoffed and turned his head to the side, tongue pushing against his cheek. 

“Hey, I'm serious, now come on, you ready now?” Steve asked Nico with a smile and Nico looked up and nodded with a tiny smirk on his face. 

They walked to the new motorcycle that Steve had recently gotten that sat proudly in the parking lot of the apartment complex. 

“Hey can't I just-” Nico tried to ask but Steve cut him off. 

“Nope, come on! It's fun!” Steve said with a laugh.

“No, No it's not,” Nico grumbled as he followed Steve to the bike. Steve quickly straddled the front and Nico climbed up onto the  _ Bitch Seat _ . They put their helmets on and Nico held his breath. 

“You ready?!” Steve yelled while looking back at Nico and Nico gave a weak nod before Steve started up the engine and took off.

The air was cold and harsh and Nico winced as it blew full force into his face. Nico  **hated** the bike. He found shadow travelling to be much better and in his opinion, better for his health. When he told Will that, the blonde scoffed, laughed and told him that it “wasn't so bad,” and that his uncle had one. When Nico heard that he shivered at the thought of it, which was impressive considering he was a child of Hades. 

The ice that used to cover the roads was starting to melt and Nico was glad, the first time he went on the bike the roads were dangerously slippery and Nico almost had a heart attack. Will had told him that he was being dramatic but that did not stop him from giving Nico a full checkup to make sure he was okay like the good “doctor,” he was. 

For Nico, the cold air whipped his face for hours before they finally pulled up to the Avengers tower, but in reality it was only 20 minutes. 

Nico was shaking when he got off the bike, he told himself that it wasnt from fear because he was a child of Hades and NOT afraid of a bike but instead he told himself that it was ‘anxiety’ that Natasha had told him that he had. 

“Hey, Nico, it will be fine! Nat, Tony, and Clint won't stop bothering me about bringing you to the tower and Nat calls you her Nipote!” Steve said while bending down to Nico’s height to look him in the eyes. Nico blushed remembering the nickname Natasha gave him as soon as she learned he was fluent in Italian. Before she called him племянник but Nico had no idea what that meant and was confused whenever she called him that. Nico understood what it meant when she started speaking Italian and turned into a spluttering mess. 

“Okay, I can do this.” Nico said while looking at the tower with determination in his eyes. Steve smiled to himself and as he followed Nico and was secretly proud of the kid. 

Inside the tower, the occupants were just notified of the duo's arrival and Clint was bouncing in his seat

“His name is Nico?” Wanda asked

“Yeah, he’s small and emo,” Clint said which earned him a smack from Natasha. 

“He’s a good kid,” She said with a smile while Clint was off to the side holding his bicep and glaring at the red head. 

**“Captain Rogers and an unknown entity have entered the building, should I notify the tower or S.H.I.E.L.D of this person?”** FRIDAY said to the occuments in the room.

“Nah FRIDAY, he's a friend, will you tell Tony though?” Clint told the A.I.

**“Of course Agent Barton.”** FRIDAY replied.

Thor entered the room with his heavy footsteps and loud voice, “I am too, excited to meet Nico Steveson!” 

Wanda covered her mouth and giggled, “Thor, I don't think-” 

“NO! He is definitely Steve's kid!” Clint yelled when a laugh and right at that moment Steve and Nico entered the room. 

“Clint, he's not my son,” the Captain said while leading Nico to the couch. Nico was obviously red and if you looked closely enough you could see that he was slightly shaking. ‘Stop it,’ he thought to himself, his body did not stop shaking but instead started to sweat.

“Hello my Nipote,” Natasha said warmly and Nicos face became a shade darker. 

“Hey where's Tony?” Steve asked from the couch. 

“Man, he brought some kid with an attitude in and they ignored all of us and went straight to his lab,” Steve nodded in understanding. 

“Hello Nico Steveson! I am Thor god of thunder!” Thor yelled out, his hand reaching out to Nico for him to shake. Nico flinched even though Thor had a warm smile on his face that meant no harm. Natasha, Clint were watching out of the corner of their eyes in interest but Steve was looking dead on at the two of them in worry. 

Nico shook Thor's hand with a shaky arm and said, “It's not Steveson, Im Nico, Nico di Angelo.” When he released Thor's hand Thor looked at Nico in confusion and Nico sat next to Steve, looking everywhere but god. 

Next was Wanda, “Hello Nico, my name is Wanda and this is Vision,” Wanda had a warm smile on her face that made Nico lighten up, when he looked at Vision he was very confused at the sight of the red robot, but he remembered what Will had told him and didn't mention it. 

“Hello Wanda.” Nico replied. Nico noticed that Steve was no longer next to him and he looked around the room in panic, only to find that Steve was having a conversation with Natasha in the corner. 

“Why didn't you tell me that someone else was going to be here?” Steve asked.

“It was an emergency apparently, the kid has home stuff going on,” Natasha replied with a shrug. 

“H-How does Tony even know this kid?” 

“He got lost in Tennessee at some point, we never knew about it till it resurfaced, Tony tried to make sure it would never come up again but the press is good.” Steve bit his lip.

“Where is Bruce?” 

“He is in Massachusetts for a conference.” Natasha explained. 

“Okay, he can find out later… Hey FRIDAY, could you make sure Tony and the kid don't come up until we are done with the conversation i'm about to have with the team?” Steve said, looking up at the roof. 

“ **Of course Captain Rogers.”**

“Okay, let's do this.” Steve said looking at the team and a very uncomfortable Nico di Angelo. 

  
  


“Guys, we need to talk.” Steve started and Nico blushed red while the rest looked at Steve in both confusion and interest. Steve looked at Nico and the son of Hades gave him a nod to keep going. 

“Nico is not my son like  _ some _ of you guys want to believe, Thor, he is a god right?” The team nodded and Thor smiled, Steve stared at Nico in the eyes and Nico rolled his eyes before standing next to Steve. Thor had an unreadable face and that worried Nico. 

“Okay so, you all believe that Thor is a Norse god right?” The team nodded. “Would you also believe if I told you that Greek gods exist?” Thors expression turned sour and the room turned cold from Nicos fear. “In Greek Mythology these ass- THESE gods would come down and have children with mortals and they still do, I am one of those children.” Nico paused before sitting back down and the room dimmed. 

“Guys he's telling the truth.” Clint said. Wanda smiled and nodded at Nico. 

“I believe you Nico, I mean, i'm a mutant, Steve is from the 40s and Thor is a god, nothing is crazy anymore.” Wanda said with a smile and Vision nodded along with her and smiled at Nico as warmly as an android could. 

The room froze as Thor stood up. “Nico di Angelo died in the 1930’s on Midgard!” Thor's voice was laced with venom and if you were ever told that Thor was always like a labrador dog you were wrong, Nico flinched violently and clouds rolled in the sky. 

Steve stood up, “Thor, Nico was put in a time stopping hotel, he did not die but everyone thought that he did.” Steve's hands were on Thor's chest as if to stop him from attacking Nico. 

“Who is your godly parent?!” 

Nico stood up and looked Thor in the eyes as much as he could. “Hades, god of the dead, lord of the underworld.” Nico was challenging Thor and everyone in the room knew it. Steve looked irritated but the rest looked amused. 

Thor relaxed but still had an unreadable expression on his face, he held his hand out and called out to Mjölnir. The hammer flew into Thor's hand and Nico did his best to not flinch. Thor nodded and sat back down with a small smirk on his face. 

“Aww man did I miss all the fun?” Tony said from the door with a boy in tow. 

The Avengers minus Bruce, Nico, and the boy sat at the island counter. In the middle sat cartons of Chinese food. 

“So Tony, who's the kid?” Clint asked, his feet propped up on the counter. 

Tony looked up, his mouth full of chinese food. He had forgotten to mention his trip to Tennessee and kidnapping and he forgot to mention the kid he met. The kid in question looked at Tony with wide eyes, his mouth also filled with food. When their eyes met Tony shrugged his shoulders and quickly swallowed his food. “This is Harley Kenner, he's gonna be staying here for a bit,” Tony said nonchalantly. 

“Dude, did you pull a Steve and adopt a child?” Clint joked and Nico coughed and slammed his fist on the table. Steve gave him a look to make sure he was okay but everyone else paid no attention. 

“No, I did not adopt him, he's my…,” Harley rolled his eyes.

“We have a connection,” Harley said, gesturing between the two of them. 

“How old are you Harley?” Steve asked, leaning forward towards Harley.

“13.” Steve nodded before looking at Nico and Nico shook his head at Steve but the blonde went on. 

“You and Nico should spend some time together! He just turned 14.” Steve said while nudging Nico. The boys locked eyes and they already knew that them hanging out would never happen. 

“Yeah! You need some friends Harley!” Or so they thought it would never happen. The boys glared at each other before Clint let out a loud laugh. 

“Aweee, look Nat, they set up playdates for their kids!” Even Natasha was giggling, Wanda was smiling fondly and Thor was looking very confused but he was amused nonetheless. 

“I think i'm gonna go to the bathroom.” Harley said, his face red as he stood up and left the table. 

Now that Harley was gone Tony took his chance to ask a question. He knew that they had to be careful with mortals knowing, Nico and Steve gave him a full rundown. “Sooo, Thor and Nico, are you guys related somehow?” Nicos eyes got wide and he tried to deny it. 

“Yeah! You guys are like… cousins somehow I bet! Ooo I know! I am the Cool Uncle-” Clint tried. 

“Hell no, I'M the cool Uncle.” Clint glared at Tony and was about to counter him when Halrey came back. They all quickly shut up. 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and the occasional arguing but soon everyone was tired and Nico and Steve had to go home. They could have stayed but they chose not to so it took another dreadful ride back. Nico thought it was less bad this time but that was only because he was half asleep, Steve was more careful because he knew how tired the teen was. 

“Hey Nico, come on, let's get you to bed,” Steve said when they were inside and Nico complied, letting Steve take him all the way to Nicos room. Steve even tucked Nico in and turned off the light. 

“Good Night Nico.” 

The thing Nico said next had Steve frozen in his spot in the doorway. “Night Dad.” Steve's face was red and he had a small smile on his face as he unfroze and walked to the living room and texted Natasha about what just happened. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how late this is. I haven’t been very motivated. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I wanted to post it as soon as possible. :)

Steve Rogers and Nico di Angelo were at the Avengers tower. On the grey couch that had to have been well over $2,000 sat the Demigod, and next to him was a certain southern boy. The Captain was sitting at the island on overly priced bar stools that only a billionaire would have in their home, talking to his teammates about something Nico really couldn't care less about. Both Nico and Harley were glaring at the chick flick playing on the T.V. Steve and Tony thought it would be great for the boys to hang out, but both boys despised it and just wanted to be in their own rooms away from everyone else. They called it not liking people, Tony called it being angsty teens. 

They could barely hear what the “adults” were talking about over the volume of the T.V. They were forced to listen to all of the sappy moments in the movie. Sometimes Clint's laugh broke through the sound of the T.V, and that was more often than expected. 

Both boys were eyeing the chips and salsa on the table, neither of them wanting to be the first one to reach forward and take a chip. Harley's mouth watered with want when he looked at the salsa and Nico wanted a chip just because they were there. Nico’s eyes narrowed at the chips and Harley took a deep breath before they both reached forward at the same time. They paused and looked at each other. 

“Did-,” Harley tried but Nico shook his head. 

“No, you can,” Nico told him and retreated his hand but Harley did the same thing.

“No, you can,” Harley said, his face red, gesturing towards the chips. Nico shook his head and turned away from the boy with a face resembling a tomato. Harley shrugged and took some chips for himself.

Something the adults were talking about must have caused Steve to do what he did next, the volume of the T.V came down to a 20 and he said, “Hey Nico, you have a boyfriend right?”

Nicos eyes blew open wide and he spluttered and whispered, “he isn’t my boyfriend.” Harley's eyes blew open wide and Nico looked away and brought his knees to his chest, he didn't really want attention if the attention was this. 

“Hey Nico, no one here cares if you do, I mean, most of us know that Tony’s playboy days didn't exclude men,” Clint said with a smirk, while leaning back in his chair. 

“Ohhh yeah, lets not forget, Clint looooves it up the a-” Tony tried to say but Wanda interrupted him.

“You boys get the point, we support you no matter what,” she said with a smile. Even though she was a teenager, only a few years older than the boys sitting on the couch, she acted much older. Nico respected her. 

Nico and Harley were bright red and Wanda winked at the both of them. Soon the conversation was off of them again when Steve took pity on them and changed the subject. Nico sighed in relief and brought his feet back down to the floor. 

“So… you, youre gay also?” Harley asked, his eyes burning holes into the T.V. Nico looked over at Harley and nodded slowly, his eyes finding interest in the lines of the hardwood floor. 

Harley continued when Nico didn’t respond. “Rose Hill isnt exactly the best place to be gay, thats why im with Tony right now,” Harley said, his southern accent seeming more prominent. If Nico didn't have such a huge crush on Will he would probably be swooning, scratch that, even with his crush on Will he is swooning and it was his crush on Will that was stopping him from pouncing on this boy right now. 

Instead of pouncing he gulped and said, “Yeah, I get that.” 

Oh Hades, this boy had reminded him so much of Will, the southern drawl, the messy hair, the damn height. 

“Where are you from?” Harley asked. 

“I- I was born in Italy but moved to the States when I was ten,” Nico stutterd out. 

“Thats cool, you know Italian?” 

“Yeah, it's a little rough, but i'm fluent,” Nico said and purposely let his accent slip out.

“I speak a little spanish, not much though.” 

Nico nodded, his face red. 

“You okay there Nico?” Harley asked, the demigod's name rolling off his tongue in a way that was way too similar to the way his name rolled off Will’s. 

“Yep, yeah, i'm good, 100% okay,” Nico said, his hand moving across his mouth. 

“You don't look so good Darlin’,” Harley said with a smirk. Harley Keener knew exactly what he was doing and he was going to play as much he could. 

“I have to use the restroom,” Nico said and stood up a bit too quickly, fast walking to the bathroom. Harley watched with a smirk on his face. 

Neither of the boys had feelings for eachother like that, they both knew it. Harley was just a tiny Tony Stark and Nico was in love with a southern boy that Harley coincidently sounded and looked like, just less hot in Nicos opinion. 

Nico splashed his face with water and looked into the mirror. His pale olive skin was slightly red and his black hair was starting to stick to his forehead and the back of his neck. 

“Hey Nico, how do you feel about wine?” Tony asked as soon as Nico came out of the bathroom. 

“Tony no, he’s 14,” Steve said but Nico and Tony ignored them. 

“I like it,” Nico said with a shrug, he was Italian what did Steve expect? 

“Want some?” Nico nodded, taking the glass from Tony’s hand, ignoring Steve’s glare and shaking of his head. “Harley, you want some?” Tony yelled at the southern boy. 

“No! If you have some beer I’ll definitely take that though!” Harley said with a laugh and Tony shook his head. 

“Kid, you're not getting any beer until you’re at LEAST 18.” Harley laughed at the man's response. 

Nico sipped the wine and thought about Will, again. He didn't know if Will would approve of this or not. Nico thinks that Will would disapprove and he smirks at the thought of Wills face if he saw. When Nico does something that Will disapproves of he gets an adorable crease between his eyebrows and his cheeks get red. Nico has swooned over that face many times. 

“Hey Nico, what ya smiling at?” Harley asked, one eyebrow raised. Nico went red and he shook his head and took another sip of wine. 

The rest of the night went by fast and soon Nico was back in his own bed. “Good Night Nico,” Steve said before exiting the room, flipping the light switch on his way out. 

When Nico woke up, Steve was already awake and was setting a plate of pancakes for Nico. Nico mumbled out a thanks and rubbed his eyes before digging in. His hair was a mess, it was sticking up in every direction and he had fallen asleep in last night's clothes. They came back late and Nico was exhausted. 

“Are you going to camp today?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, Will likes to have company in the infirmary.” Nico said sleepily. 

Steve sighed before looking at Nico. “You know if you are dating him you can tell me right? Even if you aren't yet but you want to, it's okay.” 

“Yeah I know, it's just hard.” 

“I understand, you know about Bucky?” Nico nodded. 

“Well Bucky and I, we were… we were together, we loved each other. It was hard growing up in love with your best friend but we tried our damn hardest to make it work.” 

“I didn't know that you and… him were together.” 

“Not a lot of people did.” 

They both got quiet before Nico spoke. 

“Will and I, we aren’t dating. I want to though? It’s… weird. I used to like Percy but I never really wanted to actually date him I guess?” Steve nodded with a smirk. He has gotten Nico to talk. 

“Will likes to make me stay in the infirmary and every time I come back he checks up on me. Hes… nice?” 

“He sounds like a sweet boy Nico.” Steve said with a soft smile. 

Nico finished his breakfast and tried to make it not so awkward when he got up to get ready. He wanted to be at camp half blood before noon. 

Nico sighed to himself while looking at his closet. He has already put on his black skinny jeans, these ones were slightly ripped at his knees from the time he tripped when Will ran by to get to the infurminary. Now he just had to choose a shirt. He chose his AC/DC shirt, it was a band he has very much enjoyed since Tony introduced him to their music. Today, Nico wore his black leather jacket instead of his huge aviators jacket. After taking care of his hair and brushing his teeth, Nico thought that he looked pretty good. 

“I’ll be back at some point Steve!” Nico yelled as he walked to the door. 

“Don’t die!” Steve yelled back and as soon as Nico was out the door he shadow traveled away. 

One of Steve’s rules was that Nico could not shadow travel inside their home unless he absolutely needed to. Steve wanted to keep it as normal as it could be inside, Nico respected that as much as he could. Sometimes he may or may not have shadow traveled inside. 

Nico walked out of a shadow and into the grassy sun-lit area of camp half blood. Almost instantly the golden haired son of Apollo was there. 

“Hey Neeks, nice to see ya.” He said, leaning against a tree. His hair was messy, like he had just rolled out of bed but he had a small grin on his face despite his slightly awkward wording. 

“Were you waiting for me,” Nico asked. 

“What! Pfft, nooo.” Will said with a blush. Nico smirked and walked past the blonde.

“Hey! Hey- Neeks wait!” 

“Don’t call me that,” Nico said, but stopped for Will. 

Will ignored Nico, “How was your time away from camp?”

“It was okay, the douchebag kid isn’t such a douchebag anymore, had to go on the bike again which sucks.” Nico said with a shrug. 

“That’s good, maybe you will get a new friend?” Will said in a teasing tone.

“Absolutely not,” Nico said with a laugh that Will returned. 

“The… the leather jacket looks nice.” Will almost whispered. 

“Th-thank you.” He replied, his face red. Will smiled at him, his eyes lighting up when they fell on the younger boy. 

“How long are you staying for?” Will asked. He was biting his lip and his eyes were looking to the side. Like he was planning something. 

“I think about two to three days.” 

Will looked over at Nico with wide eyes, “awesome, uhh, I will talk to you later? I’m needed… Kayla needs me? See ya!” Will said while walking backwards, shooting finger guns at Nico and then turning around and running to his cabin. 

Nico sighed to himself and shook his head. He looked around and took in the camp. It was winter and there were quite a few Demigods here. It seemed like there were a lot of young campers wandering around, it seemed like a good portion of them were Ares. Nico groaned to himself, he didn’t want more Ares spawn messing up his day. Nico walked straight to his cabin and slammed the door behind him. He took in the soft minty smell, shrugged off his jacket and threw himself on his bunk. 

Shadow travel took a lot out of him, he opened his eyes and hasn’t even realized that he has fallen asleep. He groaned when he heard the knocking at his door. Someone had woken him up. 

He was about to yell at them to get away but the person on the other side spoke first. “Hey Neeks, you decent?” It was Will. 

“Come in,” Nico grumbled loud enough for Will to hear

“Get up, I’m taking you somewhere.” 

Nico flopped his hand down on the mattress and turned his head to look at the other boy. His smile was almost blinding. Nico groaned in protest but got out of bed anyways. If Will's smile could get bigger, it did. Nico managed to fix his hair beige Will grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of Cabin 13. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see!” 

Will dragged Nico all the way to the strawberry fields. Will explained how they grow better in the winter at camp because the weather is made to be ‘perfect’. Will proved his point by picking one and handing it to Nico with a small smile. 

Wills smirk grew into a full, teethy, smile when Nico ended up loving the small red fruit. 

“Is this all you brought me out here for?” Nico asked after a while of walking and eating strawberries. 

“N-no?” 

Nico gaveWill a questioning look that caused Will to blush and look away. 

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Will said to himself. “Nico, I like you.” 

Nico’s eyes went wide. Will couldn’t have just said that. Did Will mean that he wanted to date Nico or was he saying it in a friendly way? Nico hoped it was the former but with his luck, it was most likely the latter. 

“I would hope so, didn’t think you would take me on a walk like this because we weren’t friends?” Nico decided to go with his first thought, he wasn’t about to make this awkward. 

“Neeks no, I LIKE you!” Will said, hoping Nico would understand. 

All Nico did was give Will a look that hid what he was really feeling. Nico wasn’t stupid, he knew what Will meant. The skeletal butterflies were going wild and his heart was ready to pound out of his chest. 

“Damnit,” Will said when he thought that Nico didn’t understand. Will grabbed at his hair and sighed before turning towards Nico, and pulling him into a kiss. If his words didn’t work, he was really hoping this would get the point across. 

Nicos eyes opened wide in surprise and it took a few seconds for him to really understand what was happening. Will pulled away when Nico’s brain took too long to process what had just happened. 

“I'm sorry?” Will said, looking at Nico, his hand I’m the back of his neck and his eyes downcast. Nico surged forward and their lips met for the second time. This time both of them were participating. 

It was so much better than Nico ever imagined it would be. Wills lips were soft and he tasted like summer. Which is a weird way to describe a taste but if Nico had to, that’s how he would. Will tasted like warmth and everything else that makes summer, summer. 

When the boys pulled away, they were both smiling like mad. 

“Wow,” Will breathed out. 

“Wow.” Nico agreed. 

“Can I?” Will asked, his eyes meeting Nico’s. Nico furiously nodded, and Will connected their lips once again. 

Honey. Will tasted like warm Honey. It wasn’t fair that he tasted like the warmth of Summer and  _ honey _ . Nico couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to, from moaning softly into the kiss. When they pulled away, Nico almost whined.  _ whined! _ He was in the right mind to stop himself from that thankfully. 

“We should head back, suns getting low…”. Will said, pointing up at the sky. Nico nodded and blushed red when Will grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards camp. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again! I hope to get more into a updating schedule soon. There is smut if you are not comfortable with that skip the ***

Dating Will and being Will's boyfriend, Nico decided, was one of the best things that had happened to him. Now Nico could stare at Will during the day and admire the way his hair glows in the sun without feeling like a total creep. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel like a creep at all but when Will catches him staring and gives him that 1000 watt smile, Nico feels a little less creepy and weird. The smile made Nico feel all gooey inside and he was pretty sure Will knew and liked to torture Nico from afar. 

Currently, Nico di Angelo was with his boyfriend, Will solace. Even in the darkness of the Hades cabin Will still had a very slight glow to him and Nico thought it was beautiful. 

Will was sitting up against the dark wooden headboard of the bed, and Nico was lying horizontal with his head in Will’s lap, his feet hanging and barely touching the floor. He was softly humming while Will gently rubbed his head. It was peaceful. The only sounds present were their breathing and Nico’s low humming. They really didn’t want this moment to end, but at some point it had to. 

“What time do you have to go back?” Will asked, his southern accent interrupting the quiet. Nico opened his eyes and sighed. Will was like a personal heater and Nico was going to miss this, even if they were only going to be apart for a week at most. 

“What time is it?” Nico asked. Will looked up at the ceiling like there was a huge clock up there or he was looking at the sky. Children of Apollo are able to tell the time of the day wherever they are as long as the sun is still out. 

“About 2:30 P.M.” Will said and Nico groaned.

“I have to leave in thirty minuets.” Nico said. Will looked at him and thought for a moment. 

“Can I- Can I bring you home? You can take Jules-Albert and we can make out in the backseat? I mean, he’s a zombie right? How much does he care?” Will said and Nico really liked that idea. It was true, Jules-Albert didn’t care what Nico did in the backseat. He might get some teasing from the Zombie but that was it. There was one thing concerning him though. 

“How are you going to get back here?” Nico asked, Will gave him a small smile.

“I can take the bus back,” he said with a shrug. 

“Well in that case, you can if you want to?” Nico said nervously. Will leaned forward and kissed him in reply. 

“Are you packed?” Will asked when they separated. 

“Nothing to pack, I have clothes for here and clothes for there.” Nico explained and kissed Will again like he would never get enough of the Son of Apollo and Will kissed back with equal fever. 

“Why don’t we make the most of the next twenty-five minutes then?”

Nico nodded into another kiss and they both laid down. They spent the next twenty-five minutes cuddling and softly kissing. 

  
  


When they were finally in the back seat of the car, Nico couldn’t help but admire Will. The way his hair flowed and how blue his eyes were. They weren’t just “blue,” Jason has “blue eyes.” No, Will’s were blue like the sky on a cloudless, sunny day. 

Will was also tall. Much taller than Nico. Nico stood at 5’6 and a half while Will was nearing 6’2. It wasn’t fair. Nico always has to look up when talking to him and when they hugged Nico got pushed into his chest. Not that he was complaining but if he were just a bit taller then his problems would be solved. 

Nico also had to admire his body. He has broad shoulders, a strong chest, strong arms besides only being a doctor, and he had strong legs. Nico stared in awe at his boyfriend for a few more minutes before Will looked over at him. 

“What are you staring at Darlin’?” Will said, his southern drawl sticking out and Nico blushed. The car had taken off a few minutes ago and they had been sitting in silence, not doing anything besides Nico. who was staring at his boyfriend

“Nothing…” Nico said, blushing red. 

“Mmhh,”

Nico leaned over to kiss him but instead Will pulled back. The boy looked at his boyfriend with a puzzled look on his face. Will laughed under his breath before saying, “no kisses until you tell me what you were staring at!” Will was smiling at his boyfriend's pout. They had only been dating for a few days but Nico found that he REALLY liked Will’s kisses. But Nico wasn’t going to budge. 

“Fine then, no kisses!” Nico said and Will smiled, he knew that they would end up kissing eventually. 

They sat in the back and Nico scooted over just a tiny bit so that their hands were touching. Will smiled and raised his eyebrows but pretended like he didn’t notice. Will was a horrible liar and also had a terrible poker face. 

A few minutes had passed when Nico scooted over a bit more so that their thighs were touching. Will looked down at his boyfriend, their mouths almost touching. “You gonna tell me what you were looking at yet darlin?” Will spoke in a breathy tone, his eyes darting from Nicks to his lips. 

Nico blushed and looked into Will's eyes. “You.” He said as he connected their lips. 

Will hummed in surprise before he put his hands gently in Nico’s waist. Nico threw his arms over Wills shoulders and their driver shook his head. He may have been a zombie but he knew damn well what the kids were doing. 

******

The drive wasn’t a short drive, they had time. But that didn’t stop Will from pushing his body up against Nico’s. Nico’s hands were in his hair and Will’s hands had gone down to rest right above the smaller boy's hip bones. It was a lot, and Will was a teenage boy so sue him. Will hummed and gently pushed Nico down against the seat. Will was above him, his legs on either side of his hips, their lips still connected. 

In this position Nico could feel Will's arousal against his thigh and just hoped that Will couldn’t feel his. But fuck could Will feel it. Will could definitely feel it, he moaned into the kiss when the car turned and Wills body rocked slightly and he rubbed against Nico’s thighs. 

The boys pulled away, they were both breathing heavily, but their eyes were dark with arousal. 

  
  


“Will,” Nico whined out. He was thrusting his hips up to try and get some friction, but he didn’t even know what he was doing. It was like his body was moving for him. He could barely think. He just knew his hot boyfriend was on top of him and they were both hard. His hot boyfriend wasn’t kissing him and that seemed to be a problem. Wills lips should be on his and his shirt… his shirt should be off, abandoned on the floorboards. 

“Mmh?” Will hummed, looking down at his boyfriend. Nico brought his hands to the hem of Wills shirt, gently tugging on it. 

“Shirt… off.” Nico said, breathing hard and unsteady. Will smirked down at him and turned his head to the side. Nico continued to tug on his shirt until Will cooperated and sat up on his knees and took his shirt off, tossing it behind him. 

Nico looked at Wills chest and blushed. He may not be a fighter but for some reason he still had a nice chest and nice abs. Will smirked at Nico, “like what you see sunshine?” 

“Yes,” Nico breathed out and connected their lips again. Will ground down his hips into Nico’s. Nico moaned out when Will rubbed against him in just the right way. The blonde snickered and sat up. Nico whined at the loss of Will on top of him, rubbing down on his cock.

“Neeks, take your shirt off.” Will said, still straddling Nico’s thighs. His hands were just under the hem of Nico’s shirt, waiting to be able to take it off. Nico gulped before sitting up slightly so he could take his leather jacket off and pull his shirt over his head. And fuck if that didn’t make Will more needy than he already was. Everyone knew that Nico was attractive. People came to his sword training just to see him fight. The way he moved and the way his arm flexed with every swing of the sword. Will let out a breathy sigh before leaning down to kiss Nico’s neck. 

Will sucked gently as he made his way down the boy’s chest, basking in Nico’s small gasps. 

When Wills lips were at his pant hem he looked at Nico in question, ‘“can I?” He asked. 

Instead of speaking Nico just nodded frantically. Will quickly unbuttoned Nico’s jeans, Nico helped him bring the skinny jeans down to his thighs. 

‘Shit,’ Will thought. Nico looked amazing. His cheeks red and his eyes half closed, he looked like a wet dream. With his way too tight jeans at his thighs and his cock making an obvious tent in his boxers, Will was speechless. How dare Nico be this attractive? It just wasn’t fair to Will's hormonal teenage brain. His own arousal was starting to hurt being tucked away in his jeans. 

“Are you, Are you gonna do something or just stare?” Nico said, his voice breathy. 

“Oh fuck, yeah- yeah one second.” Will quickly took his pants off and sighed in relief when he pulled his boxers down with them. Nico let out a whine at the sight of Wills cock. Will leaned down and kissed Nico hard as his hands worked to take off the smaller boys boxers.

Nicos cock was hard against his stomach, smaller than Will but still above average. Will’s mouth watered at the sight. 

“How do you wanna do this?” Will asked. He didn’t wanna do anything Nico didn’t want to do but instead wanted to do everything Nico wanted him to do. 

“I- I don’t care,” Nico whined out. Well that wasn’t very helpful to Will. Not at all. Will wanted direction and Nico gave him none. So Will just went on his instinct. He needed lube so they couldn’t go all the way, but he didn’t really want to do that yet. He wasn’t ready and their first time definitely wasn’t gonna be in the backseat of a driving car in the middle of a highway. 

Will let out a sigh before kissing Nico and taking the smaller boys cock into his hand, giving a few experimental thrusts. Nico’s mouth fell open and he let out a breathy moan. Shit. Will was a dead man and that moan was his killer. 

He took both of their cocks into his hand and started to move his hand up and down. It was a lot, Nico’s cock against his, this was way better than jerking off. “Will!” Nico moaned out. Will could probably cum from the moans alone. They sounded like angels singing to him, but Nico would hit him for saying that allowed. 

Will’s arm was the only thing keeping him from falling on top of Nico, and that was about to give up. Will’s hand fit almost all the way around both of their cocks, Will had huge hands that Nico had loved even before they started dating. “Merda, Will, per favore.” Will paused his movements and looked at Nico in awe. Nico whined at the loss of friction and glared slightly at Will. “Non fermarti per favore.” Will smirked at Nico. Apparently he spoke in Italian when aroused. Even though Will didn’t understand anything Nico was saying besides please he found it very hot. 

  
  


Will’s arm shook with every wave of pleasure and every moan Nico gave out, each one louder than the rest as he climbed closer to finishing. “Will, non fermarti!” Nico moaned out loudly, a bit too loud, the cars outside might be able to hear him. Will kissed Nico as he sped up. 

Will moaned into the kiss and subconsciously thrusted his hips into his hand, which got a reaction out of Nico. One Will very much enjoyed. “Will,” Nico moaned out as Will thrusted his hips into his hand while his hand moved up and down their cocks. Nico moaned out his name like a mantra. 

Will was getting close and it was mostly because of Nico’s moans, who in this world gave him the right to be so attractive AND sound so beautiful? Nico’s hair was sticking up and to his forehead and his eyes were half way closed. His cheeks were read and his mouth was open to let out whatever moans may arise. “Merda!” Nico yelled out as he came, the sticky white substance shooting up Will’s chest, Will came soon after, Nico’s name on his lips.

Will let go of their cocks and collapsed onto Nico’s chest, breathing hard and heavy. Will slowly came back down to earth. He and Nico just did that in the back seat of Jules-Albert's car. Jules-Albert knew Nico’s dad. Jules-Albert could tell on them to Nico’s dad and Will did not want to deal with the lord of the dead on his ass for ‘taking the innocence’ from his only son. Will quickly sat up and winced at the slowly drying cum on his chest. Nico looked hot with the big of cum he had on him and Will had the desire to lick it off, but on him? No, he needed to get dressed. “Shit,” Will said as he looked for his pants. When he found them and his bright yellow boxers,  _ shoot him, he liked bright colors, _ and put them on. He looked back at Nico. The boy was handing a tissue out to him. How or where he got this from? Will didn’t care, he was just thankful he could put a shirt on.   


******

When Will reached down to get his bright purple shirt on, he was stopped by Nico, who now thankfully had his pants on, stopped him. 

“Wait, don’t put that on yet, we still have a bit.” Nico said, and Will couldn’t say no when he looked at him so sweetly, his cheeks still red and his hands on Will’s arms. Will nodded and dropped the shirt, letting Nico fall into his chest. 

The boys lost track of time and soon they were only 1 and a half minutes away from Nico and Steve’s apartment. They were reminded when Jules-Albert told Nico in French, Nico only caught a few words (he was still working on his French) but he understood enough. He got up quickly and threw on the first shirt he picked up and quickly pulled his leather jacket on. Will, we are close.” Nico said as he was tying his shoes as fast as he could. 

“Shit!” Will said as he pulled over the remaining shirt and slipped his flip flops on just as they were pulling up into the parking lot. Nico got out and tried to say bye with a kiss but Will stopped him. “Let me walk you up.” He said while getting out of the car, eyes locked with Nico’s. Nico gulped and nodded shyly. Will took his hand and let Nico lead them to his apartment. They looked at each other before Nico took the hand not attached to Wills and brought it up to the door but the door flew open before he could knock. A tall man, taller than Will with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in the doorway. His shoulders took up most of the view. Will knew this just had been Steve. Steve was smiling at the both of them. 

“H-hello sir, I- I’m Will, William Solace, Nice to meet you?” Will stuttered out. 

“Hello William, I’m Steve Rogers, it’s nice to meet you as well. Nico has told me a lot about you!” He responded and Nico let out an inhuman squeak that Steve smiled at. 

“Well um, Steve I better get going,” Will said with his thumb pointing towards the street where the bus stop was, and a smile on his face. 

“Come over for dinner some time William.” Steve said. 

“Oh um, yeah! Sure! I would love to!” Will replied while Nico was glaring and shaking his head. 

“Good bye sir! Bye Nico!” Will said as he quickly kissed Nico on the cheek and walked away as fast as he could with a blush on his face and a smile on his lips. 

“Goodbye William!”

  
  


“Well, he seems like a nice boy, that’s Will?” Steve said, smirking at Nico’s bright red face. 

“Yes that’s Will and you will call him Will and nothing else.” Nico replied with a glare as they walked into the house. 

“No, I think I like William,” Steve said laughing.

“I’m going to my room.” Nico said with a glare. 

“Alright! I’ll call you out for dinner.” Steve said. “Hey Nico?,” Steve wire a shit eating grin when he said what he said next, “where did you get that shirt?” 

Nico looked down at his shirt and realized it was bright purple and far too big for him. How had he not realized this? He did not know. But he glared at Steve one last time before slamming his door and jumping onto his bed, his face as red as a tomato. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m looking for a beta! If you would be interested please comment that you are!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this super super late update. This chapter was hard for me to write due to lack of inspiration. Enjoy. (Don’t mind the bad formatting, I had to switch from phone and laptop so it’s all weird)

“What time will you be here again?” Nico di Angelo asked his boyfriend of a month and a half. They were on a iris message call and had been for well over two hours. Steve wasn’t home yet so Nico had the bathroom all to himself. He wasted most of his drachmas on the call and kept on having to spray water into the air with a squirt bottle in order to keep a rainbow up. 

“I think 6:30,” Will Solace replied. He had to steal drachmas from his brother, Austin to keep the call on this long. They talked about everything but also just sat in each other's silence. Will was coming over to Nico and Steve’s apartment for dinner tonight and Will was nervous. Nico still wouldn’t admit it but Steve was like a father figure to him and not to mention he was Captain fucking America. Will used to dress up as him for Halloween when he was younger! His mom had multiple scrapbook pages dedicated to “Captain Texas,” as his uncle liked to call him. 

Will had told Nico of his concerns. “What if he doesn’t like me?”  _ He’s like a dog, he likes everyone but the people that annoy him.  _ “What if I say something I’m not supposed to?”  _ Like what? Just don’t mention anything about ww2?  _ “What if I make a fool of myself with fanboying?”  _ Then I will laugh at you while you die.  _ Nico was dramatic when he said that, going as far as putting his hand in his forehead and leaning back like a dramatic Medieval era woman. 

Nico heard the door to the apartment open and the heavy footsteps of the one and only Steve Rogers. Soon the door to the bathroom flew open, exposing Nico and the iris message of Will lying on his bed, throwing a ball up into the air and catching it again. He really had to remember to lock it. 

“Nico, what are you doing in the bathroom?” Steve said, his fingers pinching between his eyes. 

“I’m… I’m talking to Will?” Nico replied nervously. He had nothing to be nervous about really but he had done this before. Spent at least 30 minutes in the bathroom talking to Will but this time was much much more than 30 minutes. 

“Hello William, 6:30?” Steve asked, looking around Nico and at the I.M call with a smile on his face. Will jumped up quickly to look at the call. 

“Y-yes sir!” Will replied quickly. He hoped he didn’t say it too quickly, he didn’t want to show just how nervous he was. His uncle always pressures whatever boys his cousins bring home and

He has seen just how nervous they are and that always makes it worse for them. Will's goal was to make Steve like him, not to have Steve try and scare him away from Nico. That wouldn’t do well though, not even Hades could scare Will away 100%. 

“Wonderful! How are you planning on getting here?” 

“I’m taking the bus, sir.” 

“Nico could always come and get you? Or… I could come get you-”

“NO! Absolutely not, I mean, I can get him but you? No.” Nico said, cutting him off. 

“Well… how long will it take with public transport?” Steve asked. 

“The route I’m taking should take at most two and a half hours?” Will said, and Nico’s eyes widened. 

“I’m coming to get you.” Nico said in a “no questions asked” voice, but Will was still going to ask questions. 

“Neeks, you really don’t have to do that… I’m cool with the bus!” 

“Yes I do, I’ve only been on the bus twice but it’s hell.” 

“It is not hell Neeks.” 

“Yeah? Well you also think that motorcycles are fun so I don’t think I can trust your judgment of hell.” Nico said white rolling his eyes. Will smiled at him and laughed. 

“You can shadow travel if you promise to rest after.” Will said, looking at Nico with a smile. 

“Yeah yeah, I know the rules.” Nico said, rolling his eyes. “Goodbye, I’ll come get you at 6-ish,” and with that he swiped his hand through the call and it disappeared into mist. “You embarrass me.” Nico deadpanned at Steve. 

“Yeah yeah, I know, now shoo I need the bathroom.” Steve said with a smile. Nico rolled his eyes but corporated and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

It had been a month and a half since Steve and Will had first met and Will had finally got a break from counselor and infirmary duties. Kayla, as the second most responsible child of Apollo, was watching over the cabin to make sure their younger siblings didn’t accidentally burn anything down or kill themselves or each other by accident. Austin was taking over for Will in the infirmary. Now that Will was free, he could have dinner with Nico and Steve, something he had been nervous for since Steve first brought it up. 

Steve hadn’t said it yet but he already likes Will. He cares about Nico and he is trying oh so hard to get Steve’s approval. Steve thinks it’s funny to mess around with the boy. It’s like a warm up for when he meets Natasha and Wanda. Nico was not amused by this. 

———

It was only 3 o’clock but Nico was already trying to find an outfit to wear. He felt like a girl on his first date, this wasn’t even a date. He’s going to be in his own house, at his own table, so why was he trying so hard? 

“Screw it, I’ll wear pajamas,” he thought to himself as he threw another shirt to the side and continued searching. 

The shirt he was wearing was the same shirt he had accidentally stolen from Will. It was very comfy but the bright purple did not go with anything he owned. It was also way too big for him, it fell past his thighs and looked like a dress. He just couldn’t tuck something like that in. He had talked with Mitchell a few times when Will was too busy in the infirmary, that boy had some “fashion tips” for Nico that he had tried to ignore but just couldn’t. 

Nico sighed in defeat when he went back to the first outfit he picked out. A black turtleneck, skinny jeans, and dr.martens, all clothes Mitchell bought using his dads card. “Dad has so much money and he’s so busy he won’t even notice it's gone!” The son of Aphrodite had explained. Apparently Mitchell’s dad is a model, a famous one at that.

“Hey Nico! What does William want for dinner?” Steve called out from presumably the kitchen 

“I don’t know! And stop calling him William!” Nico shouted back as he flopped down onto his bed, fully dressed. 

“Okay… I’m gonna make hamburgers then! Is that alright?” Steve replied

“Yeah! Sounds good!” Nico shouted back. He couldn’t care less about dinner at the moment. 

Sure Nico had teased Will but did that mean he wasn’t nervous? No, in fact, Nico was very nervous. He didn’t want anything to go wrong. He had three hours until he had to shadow travel to camp and get Will. 

Sighing, Nico sat up and walked into the living room. He needed something to calm his nerves. A distraction, food, wine. Yeah, wine would work. 

“Steve, do we have any wine?” Nico asked while scanning the surfaces. 

“No? Why would we have wine? Why do you need wine?” Steve asked, looking up from the table. 

“Why don’t we have any wine?” Steve sighed, he has explained this to people many times. And Nico more than once. 

“It doesn't affect me so why would we have any?” 

“For me Steve. For me.” Nico has turned around. His hands were on the counter behind him and he was staring at Steve with a glare. 

“Why do you need Wine?” Steve asked, setting his hands on the table and raising an eyebrow at Nico. 

“To calm my nerves Steve.” 

“Nico, even if we did have wine you wouldn’t be allowed to drink it, you aren’t old enough. When have you ever HAD wine?” 

“Steve. I’m Italian. My mom used to have wine with every meal and my dad DOES have wine with every meal even if he’s a god.” 

“Well, you will not be having a glass of wine with every meal because you are 14 years old.” Steve said, emphasizing the “not” in his sentence. 

“I’ll just go find some myself then,” Nico said, shrugging his shoulders, getting ready to walk out the door. Steve looked at him with a head tilt, his eyes wondering if this boy was insane. 

“No you are not,” he said, sticking his hand out to stop Nico. The smaller boy sighed before rolling his eyes and sitting down in a chair next to him. Looking at the crossword in front of Steve. 

“Why?” Nico said with judgmental eyes on the paper. 

“Because you can't go on a search for wine!” 

“No, why the crossword?” 

“Do I have to explain myself doing crossword puzzles? I just felt like it.” Steve said, glaring at Nico. 

“I would help you but I don’t want to.” 

“Yeah yeah, you have two and a half hours till you need to go, what do you need to do?” 

“Get myself emotionally ready for this train wreck,” Nico deadpanned.

“It’s going to be fine Nico.” 

“Yeah, says you.” Steve rolled his eyes, Nico was worrying too much. This wasn’t going to be the end of the world. Steve was just meeting Will, Nico’s boyfriend. Just like any fath- just like any man who is responsible for a teenager would. 

“Well, I’m going to my room to completate my existence.” Nico said with a peace sign thrown up as he walked down the hallway and threw himself back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

——

Near the coast of New York was Will Solace. His brother Austin was upside down on his bunk, talking to Will and giving him advice. Like he had ever met a significant other's father figure. 

“Not that shirt, you look like a middle aged dad,” Austin said. 

“What shirt then?” Will asked. 

“It doesn’t matter, just throw on whatever shirt and wear a sweatshirt over it.” 

“When did you become an “expert” in fashion? You wear fuckboy clothes Austin.” Their sister Kayla said from the bunk below Austin. 

“Since I dated Mitchell,” Austin said, like it was obvious. 

“You dated him for less than a month,” she said sitting up to look at the top bunk like she could see through the mattress. 

“And? He liked me to dress a certain way and it turned him on.” Kayla smacked him. 

“Guys stop, this sweatshirt or this one?” Will asked, holding up two sweatshirts that were almost identical except one was a pastel yellow while the other was more of a mustard color. 

“Pastel, makes you look less imitating. Like a soft, innocent boy who definitely isn’t going to fuck this dudes son at some point.” It was Wills turn to hit Austin. 

“Wear your converse, let’s go full soft boy.” Kayla said, sitting up to get a better look at Will.

“Guys, stop calling me that.” He was ignored. Kayla and Austin were his only siblings close to his age. They were the only ones that could really bond but with that bonding they also made fun of eachother. They called Will a soft boy, Austin a fuck boy or a band nerd, and Kayla Smokey the bear. (She wanted to be a forest ranger when she grew up, they took full advantage of that). 

Will grabbed the converse from under his counselor bed. The shoes in question were a dusty purple, he rarely wore them because such a light color wasn’t the best thing to wear at camp. Especially in the infirmary when blood could get on them at any moment. 

“Alright, how do I look?” Will asked his siblings. The hoodie was slightly too big on him and he had cuffed his jeans at the bottom. He put on white socks that went to the middle of his calf but were hidden by his pants. He looked amazing, except for his hair. It was sticking up all over the place as he had been running his hands through it. 

“Come here, and bring your hairbrush,” Kayla said, gesturing towards herself. He handed her the brush and sat in between her legs on the ground below her, facing away. She brushed and pulled until his hair looked presentable.

“Austin, what in Hades are you doing under my bed?” Will asked before hissing at a sharp pull on his scalp. 

“Looking.” Austin was rummaging around the area Will kept his bags, his shoulders and head were under the bed so only his lower back and legs were out. 

“For what?” Kayla had started to hum a song to herself while she did Will's hair.

“Your small backpack, with all the pins.” Austin explained. 

“Why?” 

“You need to pack some stuff dude. An extra shirt- ah ha!” He broke up his sentence with a shout of victory, having found the bag. “Some lube, condoms, money.” 

“Austin, no. I am not bringing lube and condoms to Captain America’s house.” 

“Yes you are. What if you guys are in Nico’s room and things get heavy? Or what if you stay the night? That’s cool if you do by the way. Monsters have cooled down so it should be pretty safe- BUT what if you stay the night and things get heavy then? You are bringing some whether you want to or not.” Austin said 

“No Austin, we haven’t even- we haven’t done  _ that  _ yet and we certainly won’t be doing it at Captain America’s house.”

Austin gave Will a look that said, ‘you are bringing some end of discussion,’ before moving to the extra infirmary supplies and throwing some packets of Lube and Condoms in. 

“Where is your money stash?” Austin asked

“I am not telling you that move, I can do it.” Will said, gently shoving Austin out of the way. 

“Well, have fun boys, Will… get laid tonight, I’m gonna go down to the shooting range.” Kayla said before picking up her quiver and bow and leaving the Cabin. 

“It’s almost Four PM. Why is she shooting right now.” Will said. 

“You are the most oblivious bitch I know.” Austin said, shaking his head.

“What? It’s a valid question!” Will was right, it was a valid question, for an oblivious person. 

“Dude, she isn't going to the damn shooting range, she's gonna mess around with Malcolm.” Austin said like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

“Malcolm? From the Athena cabin?” Will asked in disbelief while digging around in one of his bags in search of his mortal money his mom had given him last time he saw her. 

“No shit.” 

“Really? Malcolm? I thought she had a thing for Katie.” 

That was technically true but the girls only had a friends with benefits situation going on before Katie and Travis started to date. 

“Nah man, Travis and Katie are a thing now, and besides Kayla and Malcolm have been checking eachother out for a while now.” 

“Really? I hadn't noticed.” Austin gave him a look. 

“Well, I'm gonna go see what's up in the demeter cabin, seeya.” Austin said before throwing Will a peace sign at the door and running down the steps. 

Will layed down on his bed looking up at the bunk above him, with his hands behind his head. He was nervous yeah, but he was also excited to meet Captain freaking America and see his boyfriend all in one day. He still had another two hours before he could see Nico. for once he was grateful for shadow travel.

____

“‘Nico!” Steve yelled, startling Nico who was dozing off on his bed. Nico jolted awake and glared at Steve. 

“What.”

“Clean this,” He said, gesturing to Nico’s room with a wooden spoon It really wasn't that messy, he had some clothes on the floor and a chip bag or two on his dresser… and he had cups and plates littered around on his other surfaces. 

“Oh come on, it's not that dirty,” Nico grumbled. 

“Clean, Now.”

“Did you really come back here just to yell at me to clean?”

“I came here to tell you that it's currently Five Thirty and then noticed how filthy your room is.” 

“Will doesn't care if my room is dirty,” Nico said, swinging his legs off of the side of the bed. 

“I care, clean now.” Steve demanded. Steve currently reminded Nico of one of those moms on the TV. With the apron and the thick eastern european accent. Too bad Steve was 6’2 with shoulders that barely fit through the doorway. 

“Okay okay, yes mom.” Satisfied, Steve turned around to head back to the kitchen. “Hey Steve,” Nico said, sticking his head into the hallway. Steve turned to him expectantly. “What's with the wooden spoon?” He said with a smile. Steve rolled his eyes and continued into the kitchen. 

Nico and Steve were very comfortable with each other. They joked around and respected eachother. They knew all about the others' past and what they had to go through to get to where they are now. Nico knew all about how James Barnes, or Bucky, was Steve's first crush, kiss, time, and “Boyfriend.” Steve knew all about Bianca and Percy and Ronald Flatt, Nico’s first boy crush and the kid that just about gave 10 year old Bianca a heart attack. 

Steve made sure Nico was safe and loved. He made sure to have Nico eat at least two meals a day and he made sure Nico had clean clothes to wear. Nico gives Steve heart attacks on the daily and talks back on occasion when Steve is just trying to make sure he is doing alright. They lived together in harmony, like father and son. Neither of them would admit that though. 

“Alright I’m done,” Nico said. Steve looked away from the stove to pay attention to Nico. 

“So if I go look right now it will be boyfriend worthy?” Steve said with a single raised eyebrow. 

“Never say that again, but yes, it is clean enough.” 

“Enough?” 

“Will lives in a cabin with twenty plus siblings, trust me, he will find it spotless.” 

“Okay, will I find it spotless?”

Nico quickly looked at the stove timer and started walking towards the door. “Well, would you look at the time, i've got to go get Will, Seeya Steve!” He yelled, grabbing his coat and bolting out the door, Steve yelling something about how he has thirty minutes still but Nico had already left. 

____

  
  


Nico landed right in the middle of the Apollo Cabin. His placement was a bit off and he ended up falling a couple feet to the hardwood floor. 

“What the f-“ Will shouted, sitting up from his bed. 

“Hey.” Nico said from the floor. 

“Hi? Is it 6:30 already?” 

“No.” Nico replied, getting up and sitting down next to Wills legs. 

“Mmh,” Will hummed, looking at Nico. “Can I hug you?” He asked. Nico blushed, he had slowly gotten used to Wills love of touch. Will always wanted to be touching another human being. Whether it was the brushing of shoulders, holding hands, hugging. In the beginning of their relationship Nico accepted the touch and then backed off after their first couple days of being together, but he got used to it again. Wills' touch sent sparks up Nicos entire body, it didn’t matter what type of touch it was. 

Nico nodded and leaned forward to accept Wills hug. Will breathed in the scent of Nico. It’s not like Nico smelt amazing. He smelt like dandruff shampoo and laundry detergent. But he smelt like Nico. 

“Did you just sniff me?” 

“Shut up.” Will replied with a laugh. The boys pulled out of the hug and looked at each other for a couple seconds before Will whined out, “I missed you!” 

“You saw me last week.”

“And?” 

Nico shook his head and smiled but fell back into a hug. “We have twenty five minutes” 

“Mmh,” Will hummed. “Well then tell me when we have to go.” He pulled Nico down on top of him and closed his eyes. Basking in the weight of his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my beta for this chapter! (Bored_bookworm) I don’t know how to tag people but hopefully I learn.

“This is really good Mr.Rogers.” Will Solace said after taking a large bite of food. Steve Rogers smiled gratefully at him. 

“Thank you William, it was Nico’s idea.” Nico di Angelo gave Steve a look that said, ‘the fuck it was’ but Steve ignored it. 

The dinner had been… awkward to say the least. No one really talked for the first 5 minutes but Steve had been dying to ask questions. Will was dying to well… die. Nico just wanted Steve to stop smirking at him and Will from across the table. I mean, what even was the smirk for? 

“So William, how did you and Nico meet?” Oh the bastard, Nico knew damn well that Steve knew how they met. 

“Well sir, we met when we were around the age of 12 but later became friends shortly after all the giants and Gaia.” Will said, not really wanting to look Steve in the eye.

“Interesting. How did you two start dating?” Nico sighed and glared at Steve. He definitely knew the answer to this. Nico hadn’t shut up about it for the entire week after it had happened. Steve smirked in Nico’s direction. 

“I took him on a walk and, I mean, I almost chickened out, but then I told him how I felt and we kissed and then-,” 

“No!” Nico said in panic, putting his hand over Will’s mouth. Steve’s eyes went wide but he still had that horrid smirk on his face. 

At least Will had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Sorry sir, nerves make me talk a lot.” Will said, swallowing and setting the silverware down on the table, eyes concentrating on his plate. 

“It’s alright William. Nico has said you work in the infirmary, but what exactly do you do at camp.” Nico rolled his eyes. 

“I am actually the head counselor of my cabin and I don’t just work in the infirmary, I run it. I’m in charge of the majority of the paperwork, and I’m responsible for making sure that anyone who comes to the infirmary receives the proper treatment from either myself or one of my siblings. I also have to keep track of all the supplies.” 

“How many siblings do you have?” Even Nico didn’t know the answer to this; there were always kids coming in and out of the cabin, no matter what time it was. Some of them weren’t even Apollo’s. 

“Twenty-four sir, but only Ten stay year-round. The rest go home for school or holidays.”

“Do you go home for school?” 

“Partially sir, but I come back to camp during breaks and some weeks during the winter.” 

“What does your mom do?” Nico rolled his eyes, why was Steve digging into Will’s personal life? He shook his head at Steve and was ignored in return. 

“She’s on tour for most of the year sir, she’s a singer-songwriter.” 

“That’s interesting, what’s her name?” 

“Naomi Solace.” 

Will remembered a time in middle school, the class was doing a name project. The kids weren’t really focusing on their names, but instead their friends' names. Will's friend had called him over when they found a Wikipedia page about a Woman with Will’s last name and his name in the article. 

_ “Naomi Solace is a Singer-Songwriter from a small town in Tennessee. She found her love for music at age eight and continued to grow her skill. She started off singing and playing for her family and entering talent shows for her school. She made her debut on May 28th 2000 at the age of 17 and quickly rose to fame. She moved to Austin, Texas at the age of 18 with her mother. Her most successful song to date, Sun God, was released September 7th 2002. Her son William Solace, born August 23rd 2002, spends the summer with his father in New York. Visit our  _ _ “Sun God.” _ _ Wiki page to see the rumors on who the mystery man is… “ _

It goes on and on about who or what her songs are about and even more about Will. They’ve tried matching his face with every single man his mother has been seen with, but none of them match. They even tried matching him to random celebrities that his mom MIGHT know. But the world will never know his father is an unattainable god on the run. He knows who the “Sun God” is but it’s easier to let the public make rumors about the “Sun God” being Jensen Ackles or some other celebrity than Apollo. 

“Mmh, I’ve heard of her, heard her music on the radio.” 

Will nodded and looked down at his plate to find itempty, and dinner went back to being awkward. 

They fell into silence while Nico picked at his beans and Steve finished up his food. 

“Well you boys can go hang out in Nico’s room, I’m going to try a cookie recipe Wanda gave me.” Steve said standing up and walking to the sink with his plate in hand. Nico looked at Will before picking up their plates and putting them on the counter. He gave Will a look that said, ‘you coming or not?’ Will was definitely coming so he got up quickly and followed Nico to his room. 

——

Later the boys were both lying shirtless in Nico’s bed, the comforter covering them from the waist up. 

“How did I do?” Will asked and Nico looked at him strangely. 

“Well, I thought you knew but what you did with your mouth was pretty good,” Will shook his head. 

“No, I know I did good with that. How did I do with Steve?” 

“You did good. He’s an obnoxious jerk but he likes you, if he didn’t he would have been blatantly rude.” 

“Mmh,” Will hummed. 

“Wanna do that thing you did with your mouth again?” 

Will shook his head. “No, I already did too much.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “What.”

“I wasn’t even supposed to do anything to you while I’m here and I already did that so no more.” 

Nico huffed out a complaint about Steve and Will and Will being too good of a person but at that moment Steve knocked on the door. 

“Boys come on out, we’re watching a movie.” 

Nico and Will looked each other in the eye before Nico said, “okay, well be out in a second.” 

Will started to get up when Steve’s voice rang through the room again. “And for future reference boys, the door remains open when Will is here.” Will winced, Steve knew, Steve definitely knew. 

“Yes sir.” 


End file.
